Cat Got Your Tongue?
by SlytherinGirlNelly
Summary: When Catgirl and Robin first see each other, they have a connection. Whether the connection is good or bad, they don't know. But when their lives mix together, read what happens when the two sides of the law blur together. OC/Robin, Catwoman/Batman.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This is my first YJ fanfiction, so I hope I'm doing well :) I'd also like to give credit to my friend Elie Starr who is helping me greatly with this. Love her to pieces. So, if you like this story, please favourite and review! Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
>Now, on with the story! <strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Gotham City  
>10: 45pm<strong>

_**Catgirl/Leah**_

It was only meant to be a simple bank robbery. A quick get in, get out, money in hand. Under the radar, nothing to alert the people outside of our presence.  
>It was going that way, too, if Batman hadn't showed up.<br>"Hurry up, I haven't got all night." I hissed, my gun jabbing towards the vault in the wall. My partners in black were grabbing the bags of money and loading up the car outside with them. I had five guys in black, plus me. That made us pretty hard to fight, so the people in the bank were very quick to respond to us.  
>"Did you hear that?" One of them stops and looks around, his brow furrowed in concentration.<p>

"Who cares! Just hurry up, I don't want to be here to long. It'll look suspicious."

"It already does look suspicious." I whirled around to the sound of the voice, and my frustration faded away into panic.  
>It was Batman, and Robin.<p>

"I don't need to deal with you tonight." I growled, turned, and fired my gun at a gas heater. The thing exploded, and it was big enough to cover for me slipping away. I could hear grunts and yells coming from the bank and I hurried out the side door, entering the alleyway. I found a fire escape of the building next to me and jumped, just catching the bottom rung with my fingers. I pulled myself up, swiftly climbing the rusty red ladder.  
>I made it to the roof when I heard the tell-tale signs of someone following me. I picked up the pace, jumping from one roof to the other, but the footsteps behind me were getting louder.<br>It was when I came to a dead end that I had to stop. The roof gave way to a main street below, the lights from the cars twinkling up at me. The roof on the other side of the road was to far to jump.

"You're gonna have to give up now. No where to run." I turned slowly, my eyes stopping on the boy in front of me. Black hair, black mask, black cape with a yellow underside. His outfit consisted of red, yellow, and black. It was amazing how he could blend into the night wearing something like that.

"Hi there, little birdie." I smiled. My outfit was much better to blend with. It was purple and black. The mask was purple, and it looked a bit like Robin's, but mine cat small cat ears at the top and three whiskers on either side. My top was black, tight with long sleeves. It cut off just under my breasts, leaving my stomach bare. The belt was purple, the same shade as my mask. I wore purple gloves, also the same shade. They helped me grip so I could climb better. They also had claws at the tips of my fingers. My pants were black and tight, detail-less, giving way to purple boots that started just under my knees. My hair was raven black and stopped at my waist, my bright green eyes covered by my mask. It took me a while to make this outfit, and I was proud.  
>Robin's jaw set. "Are you going to come quietly, or will I have to take you down?"<p>

I giggled, shifting my weight. "I never come quietly." I pounced, my fist aiming for his face. He dodged, his foot striking up and landing a blow on my stomach. I bit back a grunt and lashed out again, feinting a punch but instead kicking him in the side. My foot landed, and he stepped back, his teeth clenched.

"It would be much easier if you cooperate." He suggested.

"What can I say? I'm a rebel."  
>Our feet moved faster, our fists a blur as we struck out at each other. It became like a dance, the music our fast beating hearts and heavy breathing.<br>It all stopped when Robin got a good blow on my chest. I stumbled, and he replied with another kick to my chest. I fell to the ground, the air being knocked out of my lungs.

"Ready to give up yet?" He asked, stepping towards me.

I grinned. "Not yet." I then rolled off the side of the roof.  
>I heard him gasp and his head popped over the side, looking down at the street below. His face turned from shock to surprise when he saw me hanging off the side, my feet dangling a few meters above a verandah.<p>

"Worried about me?" I whispered, leaning up so my face was inches from his. His warm breath tickled my lips.

"Wh-" His sentence cut off when I pushed myself up so my lips met his. His whole body went rigid, and I pulled back, smirking.

"Cat got your tongue?" I joked, letting go. I landed on the verandah below me, and jumped off the side, disappearing into the night.

_**Robin/Dick**_

What was that? My whole body locked up, my eyes wide, my mouth falling open into a little O. I stared down unseeingly at the street below, looking over in the general direction where the girl disappeared.

I hauled myself up, getting to my feet. I could feel my cheeks redden in the cool night air.  
>No. I thought suddenly. It's just some girl messing with me. Distracting me so she could get away. And it worked.<p>

"Batman to Robin." I head Batman's voice in my ear. I pulled myself together, pulling a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, Bats?"

"I've taken care of the men back at the bank. How was it with the girl?"

"Uh..." I looked up at the cloud covered sky as if an explanation had somehow written itself in the clouds. "She, uh... She got away."

Batman was silent for a moment, and I was about to see if something had gone wrong with the communicator when I felt a presence behind me. Turning, I meet the hard gaze of my mentor.

"Did you let her get away, Robin?" Batman asked.

I suddenly felt like I was 13 again under the Batman's gaze. I straightened myself up to my full 15 year old height and replied, "She was to fast, she got away."

Batman studied my expression for a second, but let it go. I gave a small smile in gratitude. How was I supposed to explain to him what happened?

"We better continue patrol. We might find her along the way." Batman said.  
>I agreed, and we continued our nightly sweep of the city.<p>

_**Catgirl/Leah**_

I made it home in record time. Slipping in my open window, I made quick work of my outfit, changing it into my comfortable pajamas. I slipped my outfit into a shoe box and shoved it in the back of my closet, piling shoes on top of it.  
>There was a tap on my window, and I spun around, only to relax at the slim black figure crouching beside my window. I went over and opened it, and Catwoman slid into my room, making no sound at all.<p>

"Did you get it?" I asked, closing my window. She turned to me, her eyes eyeing my clothes.

"Course I did, kitten." She held up a small green ring with a green stone and I grinned.

"The plan worked!" I reached over and grabbed the ring, studying it in the moonlight coming through my window. "It's so pretty." I breathed.

Catwoman pulled off her black mask, revealing short black hair and dark eyes. "I know. Piece of cake to steal it, too. I assume you didn't run into any problems?"

"Like we planned, Batman and Robin showed up." I said, giving her back the ring. "But I evaded them both fairly quickly." I felt my cheeks redden as I remembered what I did. She saw this, and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"What did you do?" She asked. She didn't sound mad, only curious. I laughed.

"Nothing."

She studied my face but let it pass. "Your business. We'll talk about it later. Right now, you need to get to bed. You have school in the morning."

"Oh, please-"

"Come on, Leah. We both have had to many late nights lately. It's starting to show." She moved silently to my door and turned. "Goodnight, kitten."

"Night Mom." I mumbled, climbing into bed. She laughed, opened the door, and closed it quietly behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank you all so much for the reviews and favourites! I woke up this morning to 12 new emails, all to do with this story! You have no idea what this means to me! :)  
>Again, I give credit to my friend <em><span>Elie Starr<span>_, who is helping me with this story. I suggest you check out her profile, her writing is amazing.  
>Also, Young Justice will make an appearance in this story. I just haven't figured out when yet.<br>So, on with the next chapter!**

_**Chapter 2  
>CatgirlLeah**_

"Miss Richards." Silence. "Miss Richards." I felt someone elbow my side, and turned to glare at Dick. He motioned towards the front of the room, and I quickly pulled myself together.

"Uh, here!" I called. Mr Weathers glared at me, but continued down the roll.

"What's gotten into you?" Dick leaned over and whispered.

"Tired, that's all." I said, and as if on cue, I yawned. Dick gave me a not so subtle side glance before turning back to the front of the class.

"Hey, you gonna eat that?" Dick sat down beside me, reaching over to grab one of my potato chips. I pulled them back and glared. He laughed.

"So," I said, ignoring him. "I need your help with my math homework."

"Shoot." He said, relaxing in his seat.

"It's just this really complicated sequence that not even I can figure out-"

"Oh, the great Leah can't figure out a math problem!" He looked shocked.

"Shut up, Grayson. Just because I actually worked hard to skip a grade. Staying up late at night studying _my_ butt off. While on the other side of town, you're just posing in front of the mirror checking out _your_ butt!"

"Hey!" Dick looked wounded. "I have a great butt!"

"So what? You just breeze through school work as if it's nothing but smoke." I wasn't really angry, I was mostly teasing. Dick opened his mouth to reply when a thought struck him, and his whole face changed. He now looked amused.

"You just admitted I have a great butt." He said, a grin forming on his lips. I felt my cheeks go red as I realized I technically had agreed with him.

"I, uh... I didn't..." I tried to deny it but Dick's grin stretched further. He stood up, turned so his back was to me, and took a deep breath.

"Grayson, don't you dare-"

"Hey, everyone, listen up! Leah just said I have a great-" I did the only thing I could do to shut him up.  
>I tackled him.<br>We went flying to the ground, well, I went flying to the ground, because that damn acrobat turned to he landed on his feet.  
>I could have done the same, but I don't have a reason to be good at acrobatics, so I just turned to I landed on my butt.<br>"Damn it, Grayson, why'd you have to grow up in a circus!" I groaned, accepting his hand to help me up. Dick laughed.

"Because I'm just awesome."

"You cocky little-"

"Aw, c'mon, Leah. You know you love me!" He grinned, and I sighed.

"Whatever." I replied, sitting back down at our table. "You are so immature."

_**Robin/Dick**_

"Her name is Catgirl."

"How original."  
>Batman turned to give me a look that clearly said to be quiet. I complied.<p>

"She is the known partner of Catwoman, also known as Selina Kyle." He continued, his eyes going back and forth on the computer screen. "Their relationship outside of their cat personalities are unknown, but I suspect they would be adoptive mother and daughter."

"I didn't know Selina would want a kid. Doesn't seem the type."

"Dick..."

"Sorry, Bruce."  
>"Catgirls real identity is unknown."<p>

Robin sat back into his chair, putting his arms behind his head. "If we know about Selina Kyle, it shouldn't be to hard to figure out her identity. Just track Selina down and _bam_! We've also found Catgirl."

"It isn't that simple, Dick. Selina is a master of disappearing. I haven't gotten a trace on her for months. She could be anywhere." Batman crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into his chair. He didn't have his mask on, and Bruce Wayne's face looked out of place on Batman's suited body.

"Oh." Dick replied.

Batman continued. "I don't know much about Catgirl. She's only recently arrived in the business. But she's as deadly and manipulative as her mentor, so I advise caution. She could be Catwoman's younger clone, for all we know."

"I hate clones."

"Dick..."

"Sorry!"

**I know, I know, it's super short, but I had to get this information out there! Yes, Leah and Dick go to school together! And they're friends! That will complicate things! And also some information on Catgirl at the end to.**  
><strong>So, I hope you like it! And I love all the ideas you guys have given me in the reviews, I will use as much of it as I can! It is as much your story as it is mine!<strong>  
><strong>So, if you have any more ideas, don't hesitate to tell me!<strong>  
><strong>Review, favourite, alert, do whatever you can! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**All you guys, you are the best. Amazing. When I saw all your reviews, I was so happy, you don't know how much. I was grinning like an idiot.  
>I have taken your ideas to heart, and I'm working my way through which ones will work, and which ones won't.<br>We've got an interesting story coming up here, folks!  
>So, here's an insight as to what Catgirl and Catwoman do. I hope you enjoy it :)<strong>

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Catgirl/Leah**_

"It's so cold."

"I know, kitten, I know."

"Why are we here anyway?"

"Because in that museum down there is a priceless artifact that would be worth millions."

"I thought it was _priceless_." I giggled. Catwoman grinned. She turned back to the museum, but seemed to get distracted.

"Well, lookey what we have here, kitten."

"What is it?"

"Looks like Batman's come out to play." Sure enough, I could see Batman running the rooftops in the distance, with a little bird on his heels.  
>I grinned. "Can we go say hi?" I asked.<p>

"Maybe another time. We have a job to do. But with them here, it's going to be hard to slip in unnoticed."

"Maybe something will come up and distract them. Maybe Joker's bored."

Mom's face turned serious. "Don't joke about the Joker. He's serious business."  
>There was a few seconds of silence, then we both started laughing.<p>

"So, how are we going to slip into the museum unnoticed?" I asked as we got over our laughing.

"Well, I scouted out the area earlier. There's a window with a weak lock on the side of the building, we can get in there. But they have security guards everywhere, and lasers that will set off an alarm if we trip them."

"Sounds easy."

"It is." Catwoman grinned. "You'd think they would up the security, knowing we're around."

"Their loss." I giggled, and followed Catwoman as we made our way over to the museum. We entered the side alley, where they get their supplies, and scaled the wall easily. We made it to the window, and Catwoman held me up while I struggled with the window. Eventually I pushed the window hard enough. The weak lock broke and the window crashed open. I winced at the sound.  
>We climbed in, and hearing the sound of footsteps coming in our direction, I leaped into a shadowed corner of the room, hiding behind some display of a carriage. Catwoman closed the window, making it look like it was never opened, and hid in the shadows.<br>A security guard walked into the room. He was holding a flashlight and had a gun holster on his hip.

He swung his flashlight around, taking in the whole room. I pushed myself lower to the ground as the beam went over the display case I was hiding behind.  
>I was about to jump out and take him when Catwoman's voice sounded in my ear. "Don't. I don't want any traces of us ever being here."<br>She's gotten the communicator idea from Batman, and it had come in handy. I lowered myself back to the ground and watched as the security guard made his way out of the room.  
>My choice if weapons were my usual. I had my own mini whip, like Catwoman, which attached to my belt, giving the appearance of a tail. I had a knife attached to my thigh, it was small enough to conceal but large enough to kill, if I really needed to. But I would never kill.<br>I even had a souvenir, a Batarang which Robin had thrown at me recently. I kept it connected to my belt. Mom had made sure it wasn't a tracking device.

Catwoman jumped down from her hiding spot and I walked over to her, my boots making no sound on the hard floor.  
>She'd taught me well.<br>"Which way?" I hissed, glancing between the doors.

"That way." She said, pointing to the way the guard had come in. We made our way to the left, glancing around constantly, listening for the tiniest sounds and watching out for the security guards.  
>We came to our first set of lasers when we found the exhibit where they kept the painting.<p>

Mom stopped me and studied the door frame.

"What is it?" I asked. I was clearly missing something.  
>She didn't reply, instead she pulled out what looked like a spray can and sprayed the door frame. Red lasers appeared in the mist, crisscrossing the whole door. The gaps in between them were only just big enough for me to get through.<p>

"We'll have to go in another way." Catwoman said.

"No." I shook my head. "I'll go through and get the painting. You stay here and wait for me, I'll pass it through the gaps."

"Are you sure? There are guards everywhere."

"I can handle myself."

Mom smiled at me. "I know, kitten. I trained you exactly for this, but I still worry."  
>"I'll be fine. I promise." I gave her a smile, before expertly bending through the lasers, being extremely careful not to trigger one. I made it through and rolled into a crouch, breathing hard.<p>

"Good luck." Mom called quietly, turning to make sure no one spots her.

I made my way down the dark hall, hiding in dark corners and behind displays as I went along. There was a close call with a security guard, I nearly walked right into his spotlight. But the security guard wasn't looking they way his flashlight was pointing so I jumped away safely.  
>I came across some more lasers, and avoided them somewhat easily.<br>It was then, with Mom's guiding voice in my ear, that I found the painting. It was small, I could hold it in one hand. But it was beautiful. It was done by some French guy, and it was simply a picture of a river. But you could see inside the river, and the fish, and their colours were amazing.  
>The painting was on a pedestal, with no protection around it at all.<br>"This is to easy, Catwoman." I said into my communicator. "Something's wrong."  
>"Hang on, kitten. I think I've finally found a way to you." She replied. "Don't touch the painting."<p>

I waited, leaning against the wall in the shadows. Catwoman appeared, looking annoyed. She was brushing off her suit.

"How'd you get here?" I asked.

"Air vent." She replied, screwing up her nose. "It was dusty. How is that possible?"

"Well, here's the painting that's priceless, yet worth a lot of money."

Catwoman studied it carefully, moving around it. She sprayed the air with the mist stuff she used before, but no lasers showed up.  
>"Hmm." She stopped walking, crossed her arms on her chest, and looked the painting up and down. "I feel it too. Something is wrong."<p>

It was then something hard hit the back of my head, and the world went black.

**GASP! Who could that be? Hmmm?  
>Well, find out in the next chapter :)<br>Credit to _Elie Starr_, my awesome beta reader.  
>Also, I apologise for not updating. I spent the weekend away, so I had no internet access.<br>And it's my birthday tomorrow, so I will be taking a day off from writing anything. Just letting you know :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been to long since I've seen a Young Justice episode. Ugh. I'm going through withdrawal.  
>Also, I want to put out there, I love Dick Grayson so much. He's my favourite Robin. And I feel like I'm not doing him justice in my story. So I'm trying as hard as I can to get his personality right.<strong>

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Robin/Dick**_

"It's quiet tonight." I observed, standing on the tallest building in Gotham. Batman was beside me, but he felt like a ghost. The city was pretty from up here, the lights sparkling like the stars.  
>Didn't look dangerous at all.<br>"To quiet." Batman replied, his voice low. "Something's wrong."

"I feel it too." I admitted, turning my head to look at him. "Do you think there's something going on that we don't know about?"

"Most likely." The Dark Knight's eyes swept the city below us. "We need to find out what, and where. Fast."

_**Catgirl/Leah**_

"Where's the ring?"  
>The world was blurry, my head was spinning, my whole body ached. I blinked, trying to restore my vision, but instead the memories of what happened filled my throbbing head. My head jerked up, my body tensing.<p>

I was in a dark room. I couldn't see the walls. I was tied to what appeared to be a steel pole, my hands tied around the back. I was sitting at the base of the pole. My legs weren't tied up.  
>The voice I'd heard, I couldn't see where it had come from. It was a gruff, male voice.<br>"Where. Is. The. Ring." The voice repeated. A light was shining down on me, possibly a torch tied to the ceiling.  
>"A ring? Oh, come on, can you see me being tied to one man?"<p>

"Don't play dumb, little kitty. I know you know what I'm talking about." I did. The green ring with the bright green stone Catwoman had stolen the night I met Robin. But I wasn't about to tell this man that.

"You know that I know that you know what now?" I asked. I heard a growl, and a fist came at me from the darkness, hitting my face.  
>My head jerked to the side and my jaw throbbed. I tested it. Not broken, awesome. But the bruise would be hard to hide, because there most definitely would be a bruise.<p>

"Don't play with me. I'm not in the mood."

"No, you certainly aren't." I expected another blow, but it didn't come. "Hey, where's Catwoman?"

"None of your business." The mystery man replied gruffly. I grinned.

"That means she got away. She'll send help. Maybe even get Batman involved."

"And why would Batman want to rescue you, little kitty? You're nothing but an annoyance to him, a speck."

"Hey, don't underestimate him. He's been known to save the worthless ones before." Of course, I was grasping at strings. I didn't know much about Batman, and I didn't know if he saved people like me.  
>But this was all based on the idea of Catwoman going to him in the first place.<br>That was a complication, because she's known of doing things herself.  
>And that was <em>all<em> based on her not being caught, not being here.  
>I guess I was kinda desperate.<br>"So, little kitty, where's the ring?"

"Why would I tell you, Mystery Man?"

"Because," the man stepped out of the shadows, half of his face chiseled and handsome, the other half scarred and raw looking. "If you don't, you will be torn in two."

My jaw dropped. "Two-face?" I cried, shocked and horrified at the same time. His jaw set, his eyes hard.

"The ring."

"I don't have it with me." I said, putting on a brave face. "Why is it so important, anyway? It's just something pretty to look at."

"It's more then that, you ignorant girl! It's one of the most powerful copy cats in the universe!"

"Universe? Isn't that a bit far-fetched? I mean, come on, it's a ring. Rings aren't that special. What's it a copy of, anyway?"

"Why would I tell you that, little kitty?" He had moved behind me, and was now leaning over my shoulder.

"Because that's what every villain does. Reveals the secret plan to the captured hero." I may have been a bit to heavy on the sarcasm, because it earned me another blow to the face. I winced, and glared at him as he came back around to my front. He turned around and began muttering to himself. I tried to catch what he was saying, but the conversation was to quiet.  
>I'd heard about his split personality, but never thought he could converse with the other. Guess I was wrong.<p>

All the while, I had started playing with the rope tying my hands together. I was using the sharp claws on my tight fitting gloves to cut the rope, and it was working. Slowly.

I just needed to keep him distracted.

"So, about the ring." I said, as casually as I could. "Can you please tell me what it's a copy of?"

"No, because if I do, you will never give it to me. Either that, or you'll use it against me." Two-Face replied, not turning back to me. He then hissed something quietly, so I can only assume he was talking to himself again.

Talk about crazy.

I finally cut through the rope, and gently laid it on the ground.

"Hey, uh, Two-Face? I know where the ring is. Come here, and I'll tell you." He turned, and looked down at me, mouth set in a frown. He then deemed it safe to come, so he came to stand in front of me.

"Where is the ring?" He demanded.

I smiled. "Right here." I jumped up and shot my foot out towards his face.

**Ugh, sucky chapter is sucky. And short.**

**Anyways, I'm so sorry for the long wait for an update. I recently bought a Wii and I've been playing Skyward Sword on it non-stop, so that's been keeping me away from all you lovely people.**

_**ZeldaForTheWin!**_

***Clears throat* So, I'm not very happy with the way this chapter came out. I hope your opinion differs from mine.**

**Please review, favourite, and alert! I appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I'm sick today, which means I have more time to write. Yay for you!**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Catgirl/Leah**_

I should know better then to act on impulse. I mean, Two-Face is a grown man, and I'm a 15 year old girl. He's complete muscle, I'm skin and bone. But things went pretty well, considering the odds.

I made it out alive, at least.

Two-Face lay dazed on the floor as I broke into a run, heading into the darkness, desperately searching for a door, which hopefully would lead outside, so I can figure out where I am.

I hit a wall, and felt around, my eyes struggling to adjust to the new light. My hand makes contact with what feels like a handle, and I pull it down. A loud creaking noise echoes through the warehouse, and a large door to my right starts to move up, revealing a starry night reflecting off the water in the ocean.

So, I'm at the docks. How original.

I make my way outside, looking around for any signs of human life, good or bad. There is none, it's like it's completely deserted. Which worries me, since Two-Face was cooped up here, he should at least have some body guards, right? Henchmen? Goons?

I slowly make my way around the side of the building, my feet making no noise on the ground. I'm itching to climb onto the roof, but I don't. I could easily be seen by anyone on these roofs, they're to low. On the ground, I have more cover.

I wonder why Two-Face hasn't come after me yet. Surely, he recovered from that blow. It wasn't that hard.

I turn and look in the direction I had come from, as if waiting for him to jump me. He doesn't. I hear footsteps behind me, and I spin around, and find a familiar face.

"So that's why Two-Face's goons were hanging around." Robin said, his stance casual. "You're here."

"Little Bird." I purr, hiding the surprise on my face. _Keep it in control_. "I didn't realize you were here. I could have dressed up a little more."

"Catgirl, you know I'm going to have to take you in. You're found at the scene of the crime, Batman will have to question you."

I smile, and step closer to him. "What if I want _you_ to question me?" He doesn't move, his face stays blank.

"Not likely. When Bats is done with Two-Face, I'll be done with you."

"Oh, you're confident." I step closer, so we're inches apart, and lower my voice. "But, Little Bird, that's not going to happen. Because this time, it's you who is going down." I bring my leg up to his soft spot. He's taken by surprise, and I use that to my advantage. I bring my fist up and smack him in the face, causing him to reel back.

He recovers quickly, and jumps up onto a nearby crate. He launches himself into the air, turns so his feet are in my direction, and crashed into me. I fall to the ground, and he lands easily by my head.

"Ready to give up?"

"We've hardly started." I shift my weight and jump onto my feet, using the force of my jump to tackle him, rugby style. Not very lady-like, but it worked. We both fall to the ground, and I turn so I'm straddling his chest. I can't help but smile.

"You know, I'm enjoying this."

He scowls. "Not for long."

I clench my fist and ram it into his face, repeating with my left fist. I keep punching, hard enough to daze him. I stop eventually, and brace myself for him to attack back.

He doesn't.

He stays perfectly still, face red, lip cut open. "You know, I never thought I would be bested by a girl."

"I must be one hell of a girl then." I grab his black hair on his forehead, lift, then slam his head back down on the concrete.

He goes limp.

I stand up, looking down at the unconscious bird. A smile makes it's way onto my face. "Little Bird, I think it's time we became better acquainted." I reach down and prop him up into a sitting position, leaning against the side of a crate.

I crouch down and lean over him so my face is right in front of his. I reach up and grab the side of his domino mask between my thumb and middle finger, and slowly pull.

"Stop what you're doing, Catgirl." I hear a gruff voice behind me. I squeak in surprise, letting go of the mask, and spin around.

Batman stands there, in all his dark glory. And he's glaring at me.

"Hi there, Batman." I laugh nervously. "It's, uh, not what it looks like?"

His eyes flicker to the unconscious bird behind me, before resting back on me. "You're coming with me."

My eyes narrow. "Sorry, Bats, but I'm busy. You'll have to arrange for me to visit some other ti-" Before I can continue, his arm lashes out and he sprays something in my mouth. My eyes widen, before they flutter closed, a feeling of weightlessness taking over my body.

I pass out.

**CLIFFHANGERRRRRRR!**

**Thank you all for your reviews! They always make me smile, so please, do review! I want to know what you think about every chapter, so I can improve.**

**So please, favourite, review, and alert! Much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! What has Catgirl gotten herself into now? Well, find out!  
>Also, I keep forgetting to put disclaimers. I don't see the point in them. I mean, if I owned Young Justice, Batman, or DC, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions about them. I'd probably be stuck in some high end office planning a new episode or comic or something. And yelling at Cartoon Network for putting YJ on hiatus.<br>Okay, ranting over. On with the chapter!**

_**Chapter 6  
>CatgirlLeah**_

"How long she been out for?"

"A while. Do you think Batman killed her?"

"Wally! Batman doesn't kill! Beside's, she's breathing, dummy."

I let out a groan. My head was throbbing, and I felt like I was hungover or something.

"Shh, she's coming around."  
>My eyes snap open, and it takes a minute for them to adjust. I'm in what looks like a hospital room, lying on a hospital bed. I try to sit up but my hands and ankles are strapped to the bed. I'm still wearing my uniform, and my mask is still on my face.<p>

I then notice another figure lying on a bed next to me. I smile.

"Little Bird." I say. He looks at me and scowls. "Aw, come on, don't be bitter. I was just having some fun."

Robin doesn't say anything. I look over and see another figure sitting beside his bed. He's wearing a full body yellow... thing with a red bolt on his chest and red glasses sitting on his forehead. His green eyes are on me, his orange head scruffy.

"So, you're Catgirl." He says.

"The one and only."

He looks down at Robin, who had sat up and put his back to me, and says, "You didn't tell me she was cute."

"I guess I failed to mention that." Robin says bitterly. He gets up and walks over to the door. He glances over at me one last time, before leaving the room.

"You're Flash Kid, right?" I ask.

"Kid Flash!" He groans, throwing his hands into the air. "Why does no one get it right?"

"Sorry, Kid Flash." I say with a smile. "I've seen you on TV a few times. You look much better in person, I must say."

Kid Flash grins. "They do say TV makes you gain a few pounds."

"I never realized how green your eyes were. They're so pretty." I smile.

"Aw, well..." Kid Flash's cheek redden and he pulls a hand through his hair. "You know..."

_Yes_. "There aren't any good guys in Gotham any more. It's been a while since I've seen someone as good looking as you."

Kid Flash's eyes widen. "You're not to bad yourself, Catgirl." He gets up and walks over to my bed, sitting next to it. "I don't know why Rob's so on edge about you. You seem alright to me."

"I'm just a harmless kitty." I say softly, pouting. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Yeah." Kid Flash said. "Robin's just paranoid."

"These straps are hurting my wrists, Kid Flash." I say sadly. "Can you help a girl out?"

"Sure. Anything for a pretty lady." Kid Flash smiles, leans over, and loosens my wrist straps slightly. "Better?"

"Much. Can you come here, Kid Flash? I have to thank you." Kid Flash grins widely, and just as he's about to reply, Robin comes back in.

"KF! What are you doing?" He demands. Kid Flash jumps back, looking guilty.

"I, uh, I wasn't-"

"What did I tell you about Catgirl? Come on, dude, that's not cool."

KF pouts. "I never get to have any fun around here!"

Robin sighs, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Why don't you go bother Artemis for a bit? I need to talk to Catgirl."  
>KF mumbles something under his breath and leaves the room at a brisk pace.<p>

"He's cute."

"He's taken." Robin replies, sitting on the bed beside mine. "So, Catgirl, I need to ask you some questions."

"What happened to Batman interrogating me?"

"He's got better things to do, bigger fish to fry." He replies nonchalantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, what were you doing at the docks?"

I decide to go with the truth. Why the hell not? He probably knows already. "I was captured by Two-Face."

"Hmmm, and what did he want?"

"Just asking a few questions about... stuff."

Robin eyes me suspiciously-or, at least, I think he does, since I can't see his eyes-and sighs. "You're not going to tell me about the 'stuff', are you?"

"Nope."

"Course you're not."

It's silent for a moment. I study his face, the way his lips are turned up into a slight smirk. I study his body, the way he's leaning to the right a bit, as if trying not to put any pressure on that side by stretching it. Guess I hit him pretty good. His ankles are crossed. All in all, his stance is pretty casual.

He's not expecting me to do anything.

"So," I say, breaking the silence. "Why haven't you unmasked me yet?"

"I tried." He said, his smirk fading. "A shock went up my arm and turned it numb for a few minutes."

I couldn't help it. I giggled. "Oh yeah, I forgot I put that in. It's pretty handy."

Robin shakes his head. "I bet it is."  
>My giggles die out, leaving it silent again.<br>"So, am I at the Batcave?" I ask. Robin shakes his head.

"Nope. You're at another top security cave."

"Darn, no way of me breaking out of here?"

"Not on my watch." Okay, you caught me. I'm teasing him. But I can't help it, he's cute. And he's good looking. Almost makes me feel bad for kicking his butt earlier.  
>Almost.<br>"Hey, uh, Robin?"

"What?"

"You're a sucky interrogator." He laughs. I smile at the sound.  
>"I'm not really trained to interrogate."<p>

"So what _are_ you trained for?"

"None of your business." He replies, standing up and walking to the door. His back is to me as he looks out the door window. "You don't seem like the normal criminal type."

"I'm a cat burglar, not a criminal."

"Same thing."  
>I sigh. "Whatever." Our teasing moment is over, Robin's back into business mode.<p>

"So, what are you going to do with me once you're done with me?"  
>"You'll be going to juvee, most likely."<p>

While he's been distracted, I've wiggled my wrists out of the straps. I sit up quietly and undo the straps on my ankles.  
>"Do you know what it's like there?"<br>"Never been."

"Course not. You're the hero type." I slide off the bed, my bare feet making no sound on the tiled floor. I begin to tiptoe towards Robin, my breath held, my fists clenched.

"Hey, Cat-" Robin turns around, and his face meets my fist. I put a lot of force behind the blow; his head snaps back and hits the glass on the door.  
>He's out cold.<br>"Nice talking with you, Little Bird. We'll have to make a coffee date sometime." I reach down and take off his utility belt from his waist before putting it around mine.  
>"I'll need to borrow this until I can find my own stuff, I hope you don't mind." I move his unconscious form away from the door and open it slightly, putting my face against the opening and peering outside.<br>"I've got an escape to act out."

**Extra long chapter for you guys! Yay!  
>So, Catgirl makes her escape again! And where is she, I wonder? Because it's not obvious at all XD<br>Stay tuned for the next chapter, we'll get to meet some familiar faces!  
>Please favourite, alert, and review! I love to read your reviews!<br>(P.S: Did you see episode 19? It was so good! :D Tell me what you did to prepare for the newest episode, if you want to!)  
>(P.P.S: Updates won't be as frequent anymore, because not only am I working on a Spitfire short story but my homework is really stacking up. Sorry : )**


	7. UPDATE

Hey there guys!

Well, I sure have a lot to answer for. But first off, let me tell you this.

I'm going to be deleting my account.

Which also means, no more updates.

I will be handing this story over to my friend, tayraystar, so she can continue this. Hopefully.

So, go to her profile and subscribe for updates because she will be re-posting this soon.

I am so sorry. But, life is being really hard on me at the moment, so I can't do much about it.

I hope you'll all forgive me. And please, enjoy Tay's writing. She is much better than me, and will improve the story greatly.

~Nelly.


End file.
